


Crash Test

by Duedicoppe



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, old stuff, perplexed!Banner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner capisce molte cose.<br/>Ma non questo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Test

Bruce Banner capisce molte cose.  
È questo il suo punto di forza, fra eroi e organizzazioni e superpoteri e divinità e la Bestia pronta a risvegliarsi ogni singola volta che si infuria.

E divinità bravissime a farlo infuriare.

Bruce Banner capisce molte cose.

E capisce che questa cosa non avrebbe mai dovuto essere.

Un evento terribile, distruttivo e assolutamente esaltante.  
E spaventoso.

L'intero pianeta non saprà mai quanto deve essere grato per il fatto che sia accaduto all'interno di un cantiere abbandonato da decenni ed evitato da tutti tranne i topi.

Un evento che va dimenticato, cancellato, sepolto, dal momento che non è possibile tornare indietro e fare in modo che non sia mai accaduto.

Un evento al di là di ogni logica, buon senso, raziocinio.

Perché la Bestia non possiede raziocinio.

La Bestia è adrenalina, devastazione, perdita di controllo, istinti e furore – e dal furore si è lasciato prendere, dal furore e dalla rabbia e da qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che rabbia non era.

Perdita di controllo.

Ha perso il controllo e ha preso...

ha stretto e premuto e colpito e afferrato e _preso_...

e ha continuato e continuato senza riuscire a smettere finché non si è ritrovato sul pavimento, fra polvere di mattoni e calcinacci, sentendosi completamente svuotato.

E chiedendosi perché non fosse stato ucciso, una volta che la Bestia se ne era andata.

Ma non deve chiederselo, non deve farsi domande, perché le domande implicherebbero la realtà e la persistenza di un evento che va dimenticato, cancellato, sepolto.

Questo Bruce Banner lo capisce.

 

Bruce Banner capisce molte cose.

Quello che proprio non capisce, però, è perché Loki adesso se ne stia lì davanti a lui, cercando di farlo infuriare di nuovo.


End file.
